eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1736 (11 February 1999)
Synopsis Mary flees the Vic and barges her way into Ruth's flat. Ruth admits that Conor is the father of her unborn child. Ruth tells Mary she's returning to Scotland to raise the baby on her own. Mary spots a letter addressed to Mark and can't believe it. "You're joking? You were going to leave him a note"? Ruth relents and agrees to tell Mark face-to-face. Grant throws Terry out of the Vic. Grant then turns on Peggy. He tells her "if Frank moves in here, I'm out. And that's the end of it". Peggy is exasperated and confides in Frank how upset she is. Frank resolves to act. He faces Grant down, telling him "you can stand over that door with a machete and it's still not going to keep me and her apart. So if I were you - I'd get used to the idea". Michael's packing is disturbed by a phone call from Lisa. They meet in secret on the Allotments. Lisa asks Michael "can you honestly tell me this is what you want? To leave here and never see me again"? Michael is thrown into doubt: he grabs her and they kiss passionately. In the First 'til Last, Robbie spots Dot perusing the Valentine's cards. Lilly enters and gently mocks Dot. "It's for that Jeff, isn't it. I knew you had a soft spot for him"! Dot flounces out, upset. She throws the card in the bin. Lilly retrieves it, smiling to herself, obviously planning something. Peggy is delighted when Frank tells her that he and Grant have sorted everything out. Peggy kisses Grant and thanks him for letting Frank move into the Vic. Grant scowls feeling pushed around. Mary persuades Mark to visit Ruth. There, Ruth tells him "I have to go away for a while". Mark is puzzled: Ruth doesn't mention the pregnancy. In the Vic, Mary gaffes to Mark "I don't think it was planned, but it takes two to make a baby, doesn't it". Mark storms out. Mark confronts Ruth who confesses that Conor is the father. Mark berates her: "you wanted a baby and I couldn't give you one, so it's bye-bye, thanks a lot, next please". In the Arches, Mark turns his anger on Conor, hitting him full in the face. Mary intervenes and tells Conor that Ruth is carrying his baby. Steve is relieved when Melanie finally accepts his apologies and agrees to a Valentine's night date at The Club. Saskia looks on, enraged. Steve returns home to discover his flat has been totally trashed. Conor urges Ruth to stay. She snaps at him "all I want is to get away from Walford and this whole stinking mess. And that includes you". Mark catches up with Ruth at the tube station. He apologises, pleading "I never loved anyone the way I love you". Ruth insists she loves him but has to leave. "It could never work. Every time you looked at this child you'd see Conor". Ruth pulls away from Mark's embrace and boards her train. Mark is left helpless and alone. Credits Main cast *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes